bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders
Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders is the third series of the anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It contains a total of 39 episode and it will be debuting May 23, 2010 in Canada and May 29, 2010 in the United States. According to Sega Toys president Isao Kokubun, the third season ties into the global online game project entitled Bakugan Dimensions. It is followed by Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. Plot Dan Kuso, Marucho Marukura, and Shun Kazami get caught up in a war between two different alien factions in another universe, teaming up with three new brawlers: the Neathian, Fabia, the new human, Jake, and the undercover Gundalian, Ren, in order to stop the evil Gundalian Protectors, the Twelve Orders, from destroying Neathia, and possibly Earth. They meet these people by them entering through the virtual reality Bakugan Interspace that either threathen or is in need of help. The stakes are high! Will the Battle Brawlers defeat the Twelve Orders, saving the Bakugan once more? Or will they lose this time? Trivia *Gundalian Invaders is the first series that didn't have female Bakugan. *Dharak and Drago are the only bakugan that have evolved in this season. *This is the only season to not have a total of 52 episodes but season four is possibly the second part due to Dan and Drago fighting in Bakugan Interspace. *In a few episodes the Subterra symbol and Ventus symbol are swaped with one another for some reason. Characters Battle Brawlers/Heroes * Dan Kuso - The Main Character of the series. He uses the Pyrus Attribute. **Bakugan: Helix Dragonoid ► Lumino Dragonoid ► Blitz Dragonoid ►Titanium Dragonoid and Dragonoid Colossus (Deceased) **Battle Gear: JetKor ► Explosix Gear ► Axator Gear **Mobile Assault: Raytheus and Jakalier * Jake Vallory - The new Subterra member of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers who lives in Dan's new town. **Bakugan: Coredem **Battle Gear: Rock Hammer * Fabia Sheen - The new Haos Brawler and sister of the queen of Neathia. **Bakugan: Aranaut **Battle Gear: Battle Crusher * Marucho Marukura - The brains of the group who uses the Aquos Attribute. **Bakugan: Akwimos **Battle Gear: Gigarth * Shun Kazami - The ninja Ventus brawler. **Bakugan: Hawktor **Battle Gear: Swayther * Ren Krawler - The Gundalian Traitor. He started with the brawlers (really cheating for Gundalia), then back with the Gundalians, then recently, back with the Brawlers as a Castle Knight. He uses the Darkus attribute. ** Bakugan: Linehalt ** Battle Gear: Boomix Gear * Queen Serena - The queen of Neathia, she is also Fabia's older sister. She doesn't battle but sends Fabia to get the brawlers and watches over the city. It is said on Teletoon that she is a main character. * Julie Makimoto - Moved to Bayview like Dan. She helps Jake with his first battle. She is a Subterra brawler. ** Bakugan: Hammer Gorem. * Linus Claude - One of the strongest Brawlers on the Neathian side and a Castle Knight. He is a Pyrus brawler. ** Bakugan: Neo Ziperator (Deceased) ** Bakugan: Rubanoid ** Battle Gear: Destrakon Gear * Captain Elright - The Captain of the Neathian Force. He is a Haos brawler. ** Bakugan: Raptorix *Sid Arkail - A Gundalian who used to be a Pyrus brawler for Minor Twelve Orders, betrayed. (Deceased) **Bakugan: Rubanoid (With Linus) **Battle Gear: Destrakon Gear (With Linus) * Nurzak - The original Subterra member of the Twelve Orders who defected to join Neathia. After winning the war, Nurzak declares he will return to Gundalia to form a new government as well as forge only friendly relations with their neighbors, the Neathians. ** Bakugan: Sabator ** Battle Gear: Chompixx * Mason Brown - A Gundalian who used to be a Subterra brawler for Minor Twelve Orders, now is sided with Neathia. ** Bakugan: Avior ** Battle Gear: Lashor *Lena Isis - A Gundalian who used to be an Aquos brawler for Minor Twelve Orders, now is sided with Neathia. **Bakugan: Phosphos **Battle Gear: Terrorcrest *Jesse Glenn - A Gundalian who used to be a Ventus brawler for Minor Twelve Orders, now is sided with Neathia. **Bakugan: Plitheon **Battle Gear: Vilantor Gear *Zenet Surrow - A Gundalian who used to be a Haos brawler for Minor Twelve Orders, now is sided with Neathia. **Bakugan: Contestir **Battle Gear: Spartablaster Gundalians/Villains The Twelve Orders *Emperor Barodius- The Emperor of Gundalia and the Darkus Brawler of the 12 Orders. (Deceased) **Bakugan: Dharak ► Phantom Dharak (Deceased) **Battle Gear: AirKor ► *Airzel- The Ventus Brawler of the 12 Orders. (Deceased) **Bakugan: Strikeflier (Deceased) **Battle Gear: Battle Turbine *Gill - The Pyrus Brawler of the 12 Orders. (Deceased) **Bakugan: Krakix (Deceased) **Battle Gear: Vicer *Stoica - The Aquos Brawler of the 12 Orders. (Deceased) **Bakugan: Lythirus (Deceased) **Battle Gear: Razoid *Kazarina - The Haos Brawler of the 12 Orders. She was always by Barodius' side. (Deceased) **Bakugan: Lumagrowl (Quit after Kazarina died) **Battle Gear: Barias Gear Other Brawlers *Koji *Casey *Taylor *Sein Pam *Lewin Pam *Jin *Robin *Floria New Game Features *Bakugan Battle Gear *Reference Cards *Bakugan Super Assault *Special Evolution Bakugan *Bakugan Mobile Assault Vehicles *Bakugan Deluxe Battle Gear *BakuMeter *Baku-Egg *DNA code *Higher G-Powers * Category:Bakugan seasons Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders